Hot Teacher
by xKillerrabbitx
Summary: Teacher/Finn & Student/Rachel have sex in the teacher shower room. / FINCHEL SMUT


Hello guys,

that's my first fic. I hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. Glee is not mine.

After gym class Rachel went to the cabin of her gym teacher, . During class, he made her extremely horny and Rachel simply needed after three agonizing weeks her release. She needed to feel him close, whether it was a conversation about her grades.

He was not at his desk, instead Rachel heard the sound of rushing water in the direction of the teacher shower room.

Quietly, she crept there. Her breath caught when she saw him in the shower. He was stark naked, the water flowed from his massive shoulders down on his stunning muscular body on the shower floor. He hummed happily as he massaged his brown hair with his shampoo . A smile formed on Rachel's face, he was a shower singer. Slowly her eyes wandered from his toned torso to his male member. He was really as great as she had imagined it. She felt how wet she get for her sexy gym teacher. She reached back to her bra clasp and opened it through her top. The student leaned back against the door frame and gasped. He looked so good, she had to do something against her lust.

Rachel kept her eyes on him. Meanwhile, she pulled her leggings and also at the same time her pants down to her knees. She slipped her left hand under her shirt and massaged her breasts, her right hand went down between her legs. On the tip of her fingers she could felt how wet she was and immediately stroked her sensitive nerves. Rachel closed her eyes and moaned softly. Oh how she only wished that he was the one, who touched her. Without realizing it she let out a groan as she stuck a finger in herself.

"Ohh .. ." The teacher suddenly heard someone moaning.

He stopped humming, turned off the water, looked around confused and saw one of his students at the door frame, it was Rachel. His eyes widened when he saw how she stroked herself. She murmured his name and he couldn't stop himself for getting hard at the sight. Rachel Berry, the super hot schoolgirl touched herself while he took a shower a few feet away from her. That was one of his hottest sex dreams.

He took his penis in his hand and rubbed himself as he watched her as she slid a second finger inside herself.

"Mmmm ... yess." She moaned again.

That was the moment where he could no longer hold out.

"Rachel," he cried.

Startled, Rachel winced and immediately covered her naked female body with her hands. She bit her lower lip and turned to him. Shit! What had she been thinking?

"Oh...I'm...I'm so sorry." She apologized immediately.

What she didn't at that moment noticed was his erect penis in his hands. He rubbed himself up and down and groaned. A grin appeared on his face, then he let himself go.

"You touch yourself while I take a shower next to you?" He asked sternly.

"I ... I did not mean to." Rachel stuttered and was about to pull her pants back up.

"Stop! You have to be punished."

"Do you want to expel me from school." She asked anxiously.

He came a few steps closer, licked his lips and shook his head.

"Take your clothes off!"

Had she understood that just right?

"What?"

"Off now!" He ordered angry.

Rachel took off her leggings and underwear. After that her shirt and her sports bra landed on the ground. Was this a dream? Greedily watched her teacher what was happening infront of his eyes.

"You've been a bad girl, Rachel. And bad girls must be punished. Now go on all fours, I'm not finished with my lesson ! ," he said.

She knelt on her hands and knees and waited. Her teacher came up behind her, put his hand on her perfect ass and hit it hard.

"Ahhh you beat me?", cried Rachel.

"You got hot as you have seen me showering, don't you?", he asked, and hit again.

"Oohh yess!", she screamed again, but this time more out of lust.

"Say it," he said, hitting harder.

"Ahh, I got so hot as I saw you shower."

He grinned and stopped hitting.

"Take my cook in your mouth, because of you I'm hard," he grumbled.

Rachel knelt infront of him and put her hands on his wet thighs. She licked her tongue over the tip of his big member. He groaned and ran his hands in her long brown hair.

"Fuck, Rachel," he hissed as she took him into her mouth.

Rachel had never taken someone into her mouth and to be honest she had been scared to do something wrong. She licked and sucked on him and he pushed himself into her wet warm mouth up to her throat. She was glad that she had no gag reflex.

"You're doing so good, Rachel. Do you suck every boy so good?", he growled and pulled out of her.

"You're my first.",she admitted.

Her lips were swollen and her cheeks pink. So beautiful and sexy has never been a women to him.

"That's right, because first you must learn how to do it right from your teachers . Arise!"

Rachel stood up and was immediately grabbed by him and pressed against the cool shower wall. He turned the water back on and took her left nipple into his mouth. His hand went between her legs and without warning, he stuck two fingers in her wet hole.

"Are you a virgin?",he asked.

Rachel shook her head, groaning. She had lost her virginity to her ex-boyfriend Sam Evans.

"What a dirty girl you are, Rachel. Let yourself fuck without having learned from your teacher.",he growled and moved his fingers faster in her.

"I'm sorry .",she whimpered.

"Want to learn how to do it right?"

"Yes, please show it to me!"

After that, he turned her around abruptly and pressed her bare breasts against the wall. He stroked her clit from behind and hit again with his other hand firmly against her red tarnished butt.

"You want me to fuck you right, did I got that right, Rachel?"

"Please !",she moaned as she felt his cock against herself .

"I bet none took you ever from behind.",he murmured against her shoulders and placed two kisses on her flawless skin.

Rachel nodded her head, slightly knocking her forhead against the wall. The water was ice-cold, but her body burned like fire. He spread her legs, so that Rachel stuck her butt automatically out .

"Ohhh...you are so big, !" He heard her scream as he pushed hard into her from behind..

"You like it so to be fucked by your teacher?"

" Please, do not stop!"

The physical education teacher enjoyed it to take her hard. He always wanted to have little Ms. Berry and now he had her exactly where he wanted.

"You feel so good.", he muttered.

"I ... I'm coming!", she gasped.

took her hand and placed it on her sensitive nerves.

"There was something that you have not previously done."

She knew what he meant. She quickly stroked herself as he powerfully pushed into her.

"Ahhh...Mr. Hudson!", he heard her moan as she finally let go.

After her scream, he spilled his cum into her pussy and pulled back from her. The teacher turned off the water, pulled her wet hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"That's our little secret, okay?", he whispered.

"O-okay."

He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

"If you're horny for me again, then come to me.",he murmured against her lips.

Rachel put her hands on his shoulder and smiled.

"What if the bad girl does not realize her mistakes?"

"Then her teacher make her come so hard that she can't walk for days."


End file.
